Bruised Not Broken
by JMS529
Summary: Marshall's mother is shot while visiting him and Mary learns the consequences of revealing what she does to Raph.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Kathi-Ann for being my beta for the story.

Spoilers for Season 2

Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me. Just borrowing for entertainment purposes.

**Bruised Not Broken**

Raph was at a local sports bar meeting with his old teammate and best friend Wayne Rogers. Raph's frustration with Mary's attitude towards their wedding was getting to him and he needed to vent. She was back at work after her gunshot and was spending more time there or with Marshall than she was at home making wedding arrangements or spending time with him. Everything he tried to get her to be reasonable had led them into an argument.

"How's Mary these days?" Wayne had met the blonde, her family, and her friends at a small gathering after her shooting to celebrate the engagement.

"Working again." Raph was unable to leave the bite out of his comment.

"That's bad because?" Wayne figured it was good for her to be working, that meant she was doing well after her injury.

"She's never home." Raph stated to his friend.

"How much time can she spend at the courthouse? Have her ask for a transfer to something with more regular hours?" Wayne knew she was a U.S. Marshal, though like most people he thought she worked guarding judges and transporting criminals.

Looking around the area to make sure it was empty, Raph decided to explain her job. "Mary doesn't work the courthouse she does witness protection. Most of her time is spent between witnesses and her partner, Marshall Mann. He was the tall skinny one at the party." Raph clarified for Wayne. "They're always together and lately I think she prefers to spend time with him."

Wayne thought about what he said. "So is the problem the job or the partner?"

"All of the above. I don't like the job or the amount of time she spends with Marshall. The overnight trips alone give me heartburn." Raph fumed.

"So tell her for the sake of your relationship to get another job, partner or spend less time with her current partner. Make her choose." Wayne shrugged.

"You don't make Mary choose anything. Besides, I'm not sure her choice would be me." Raph questioned her commitment to him many times since the shooting.

"Then why marry her?" Wayne noticed the look of disbelief he got. "Let me think on it and maybe I'll come up with a way for you to resolve this."

A thought was forming in the back of Wayne's mind on how he could help his friend. If he could trade information on Mary's partner for his gambling debt, both his and Raph's problems could be solved.

Wayne walked out of the bar with Raph before heading in the other direction to his car. Once inside he called his bookie. "Joey, how much would information on a U.S. Marshal be worth?" He waited for an answer. "One in Witness Protection." He waited again for a response. "Get back to me on that and I'll let you know." Smiling he hung up and waited for Joey to get back to him. His cell rang again.

"The marshal's name is Marshall Mann and he's close by. That's right, Marshal Marshall Mann." Wayne didn't want to tip his hand to much by giving the exact location.

Half hour went by before his cell rang again. "Alright Joey, there's one catch. Whatever you do to him, you can't touch his partner. She's to be left out of it." He listened to the reply. "I'll get his address and let you know."

* * *

It was a slow day in the Sunshine Building and Marshall was busy trying to avoid getting hit by spitballs his partner was currently shooting in his direction. "Don't you at least have witnesses to check on, paperwork to do, or something that would actually resemble work to keep you busy?"

"No." Mary stated plainly just before sending another spitball in his direction. "On the other hand, if you stop moving so much I might be able to form a nice spitball smiley face."

"Stan, Mary needs something to do!" Marshall yelled towards their boss's office.

"Hey!" Mary glared at him as Stan came out and tried to find out what was going on.

Marshall smirked at her as he answered his cell phone. Looking at the caller id he smiled. "Hi Mom!"

Mary perked up and came over to his desk. He fought her hands to keep her from pushing the speaker button. Stan glared at Mary for hassling Marshall and more importantly the spitballs.

"You're where?" Marshall's voice was up a pitch. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? No it's fine. You're always welcome. Is Dad with you? I'll see you soon."

Mary was staring at him in amusement. "Mom's in town?" He nodded. "When do I get to meet her?"

Mary's eagerness had Marshall concerned. "When hell freezes over would work for me. Stan, can I leave she's at the train station."

Stan nodded. "Take the day off and spend it with her. If anything comes up we can give you a call. Mary will be more than happy to handle the rest."

Mary stared at Stan shocked. "But Stan I wanted to meet Mom."

"Stop whining. You can torment Marshall later. Marshall I strongly suggest taking your mother and hiding her." Stan smiled at Marshall.

Mary glared at the two of them; grateful Eleanor wasn't here to add her remarks. "I'll be by after work. If you're not home, I'll find you."

Marshall cringed at the warning and left. He could hear Mary laughing at him while the elevator doors closed. "Great. Just great." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth Mann waited patiently for her son to arrive. He'd sounded surprised but happy to hear that she was in Albuquerque. She was visiting some friends in Santa Fe. She couldn't skip a chance to see her boy. As Marshall strode towards her, Elizabeth's breath caught. It never ceased to amaze her how much he looked like his father. Marshall was the exact image of Ryder at that age.

"It's so good to see you." She said before hugging him.

Marshall smiled. He adored his mother. The five foot three inch blond was the most caring person in the world who had a gentleness about her that warmed your heart and fierceness at protecting those she held dear. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Leaving the train station, Marshall took her to lunch and then the grocery store since she insisted on baking supper tonight. He warned her of Mary stopping by and his mother had been thrilled. "Mom please try and contain the embarrassing stories of my childhood to a minimum. I'd like to be able to go into work without the constant torment of my partner."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'll do my best to behave. " She promised. They spent the rest of the day catching up on the family.

* * *

It had been a week since Wayne had made the phone call to Joey. The information he had for one Marshall Mann of the U.S. Marshal Service turned out to be extremely valuable to Joey. The bookie had been trying to find an in with a man from Houston that had wanted the marshal dead for killing his son in a bust years ago.

Wayne called Joey with Marshall's address once he had found the location. "Joey just remember the blond partner isn't to be touched... Fine I'll drop the payment and give the instructions to the people you hired" After getting the confirmation again he sat back and smiled. "Raph, our problems should be over soon." He said to the vacant room.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall was helping his mom in the kitchen when the sputter and cough of a car was heard.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Mary's here." Marshall chuckled.

"What do those sounds have to do with your partner?" Elizabeth was confused.

"That would be her piece of junk car that she refuses to get rid of." Marshall couldn't help but smile at his mother's arched eyebrow.

"Well go escort her in. I'll wait in the living room so that you can give her any warnings you may deem necessary."

Marshall rolled his eyes at his Mom. "What warnings? You're perfect." He kissed her cheek before heading out to meet Mary.

Mary saw him coming. "There's no way you're convincing me to leave buster." She poked him in the chest with a finger.

"Please like that'll happen." Marshall answered rubbing his chest where she'd poked him.

"Why are you out here then? You never meet me outside?" Mary usually just walked into the house uninvited.

"Not my idea. It's this thing called manners that my mother insists on, even for you." Mary smacked him in the arm.

Wanting to wipe the smirk off his face she smiled brightly. "I have a feeling her and I are going to get a long beautifully."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Marshall answered back and Mary laughed.

They turned to head to the door when the squealing of car tires was heard. Both marshals turned and saw a masked person leaning out the car window with a gun. Marshall tackled Mary to the ground as the bullets flew through the air, piercing the house and the ground near them. Marshall rolled off of Mary and pulled out his Glock, shooting a couple of rounds into the car before it disappeared down the road.

"Are you alright?" Marshall asked Mary. She nodded and pulled out her phone to call it in.

Marshall turned to look at the house seeing the bullet holes in the living room window. "Mom?" He yelled and bolted into the house.

Mary followed Marshall when she heard him call out for his mother. Mrs. Mann was on the floor with two bullet wounds in her mid section, unconscious but with a pulse. Running into the kitchen for towels Mary, still on the phone with dispatch told them that there was one person injured and they needed an ambulance, while Marshall applied pressure to the bleeding wounds with his bare hands.

Mary forced Marshall's hands up, he didn't want to release the pressure ever for a second, and placed the towels on top of the wounds. Once he realized what Mary was doing he pushed down hard on the towels; his eyes were filling with fear despair. Marshall's deep breathing told Mary he was forcing himself to stay calm, she was concerned about how long that would last.

Marshall began to plead with his Mom, his voice cracking. "Stay with me Mom. Don't leave me. Dad needs you and so do I. You can't leave us too. Please, please Mom."

Mary's heart broke at the grief behind the words while her mind registered 'can't leave us too' and filed it in the back of her mind for later perusal. The wailing of sirens could be heard in the night air, coming closer, but not fast enough for either of them. Looking out the window Mary saw Dershowitz just as the ambulance and several police cars pulled up to the house.

"The ambulance is here." Though she called out loudly wasn't sure Marshall actually heard her. Mary heard Dershowitz calling their names outside and called back.

"We're in here." She yelled back.

Dershowitz entered the living room and saw the older woman bloody and lying on the floor. Moving out of the way of the paramedics who were rushing in with emergency medical gear he gently grabbed Mary's arm and tugged her towards him. "Who's the victim?"

"Elizabeth Mann. She's Marshall's mother." Bobby cursed at her statement. Knowing Marshall didn't need another traumatic near death experience of someone he loved, there had already been too many of those lately.

"What happened?" He asked. Mary filled him in on everything, the surprise visit, the drive by, Marshall's panic and despair.

"Can you get his statement later? I don't think he'll be much use at the moment." Bobby agreed as Stan suddenly entered the room. Elizabeth Mann was being loaded onto a gurney, paramedics crowded around her with Marshall clinging on to her hand, trying but failing, to not be in the way.

Stan looked at Mary expectantly. "What happened?" Mary gave him a brief rundown of what happened since she had arrived at Marshall's house that evening.

"I gave Bobby the full report. Stan; I need to go with Marshall. He shouldn't be alone." Stan nodded his agreement at her statement.

"I'll grab his away bag out of the truck and bring it when I come. He'll want to change out of the blood stained clothes he's wearing at some point." Stan had seen the keys on the table by the door on the way in and went to get the bag. He watched Marshall climbing into the ambulance as Mary backed the Probe out of Marshall's driveway to follow.

"Bobby I need to know everything you find out." Stan reminded him.

"I'm assuming you'll look into it from your end." Stan nodded and Bobby continued. "You'll let me know of any threats to Marshall or leads you turn up?"

"I'll let you know what I can." Stan replied. "I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

* * *

Stan walked into the hospital to see Marshall sitting, face in his hands, in one of the hard upholster waiting room chairs. He looked at Mary who mouthed "No news" before sitting at Marshall's right side and squeezing his shoulder. "I'll get us a private room." Stan spoke quietly to the grief filled man.

They had been sitting in silent support in the smaller private waiting room when Marshall started frantically searching his pockets panic written across his features. Mary grabbed his hands to stop his frantic searching. "What's wrong? What are you looking for?"

"Phone. Dad. Have to call." Marshall's voice trembled as he struggled to form his thoughts into words.

"I'll make the call. You wait here and wait for word on your Mom. I'll take care of your father." Stan offered and stepped out of the room.

Mary leaned closer to Marshall straining to hear what he was mumbling. Gently lifting his face up she made him focus on her. "What're you mumbling about?"

Her thumb pad wiped away the tear that slipped from his eyes as his spoke. "He's going to hate me. It's my fault. If she hadn't been here she'd be fine. How do I look him in the eye? I wasn't there again."

Mary couldn't imagine anyone hating lovable dorky Marshall. "This is _not_ your fault. There was no warning that someone was gunning for you. Her visit was a surprise and I doubt your father will blame you for something beyond your control." Mary took a deep breath before continuing. "If she's anything like you, than she's a fighter and a lot stronger than anyone realizes."

She watched as he struggled with what she said. Placing her hand on his back she ran soothing circle patterns while leaning her head gently against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan waited for Marshall's dad to answer the phone, grateful he had the number on his cell for Marshall's emergency contact.

"Mr. Mann?" Stan asked as the phone picked up. "This is Stan McQueen. Your son Marshall's boss. There's been an incident at Marshall's home."

Ryder Mann felt his heart seize in fear at the thought of losing another child. "What happened to Marshall?"

Stan pinched his nose. He hated doing this but couldn't put Marshall through it.

"Marshall's fine; your wife was shot. She was hit by two bullets."

"How bad?" Ryder asked feeling his world crumbling around him.

"We're waiting for the doctor's to let us know." Stan relayed.

"I'll be on the first flight out." Ryder told Stan as he began to quickly head into his bedroom to throw some things together. "How's Marshall?

"As well as can be expected. Let me know the flight details and I'll arrange transportation for you." Stan hung up and headed back in by his inspectors.

Marshall looked at Stan and waited till he sat down before asking. "Is he okay?"

"He's concerned and worried. I'll pick him up from the airport. I also took the liberty of having someone drop your truck off in the parking lot and arranged a hotel for you and your dad." Stan saw Marshall tip his head up and down in acknowledgment.

* * *

Two and a half hours after Stan made the call; Marshall was driving Mary insane with his constant pacing and sitting.

"Marshall, please sit down." Mary said more calmly than she felt. He shook his head no. Neither had heard Stan, Eleanor, or Ryder enter the room.

Ryder let out a sigh. "Marshall listen to your friend." He saw both heads snap up towards him.

"Holy crap you two look alike." Mary blurted out.

Ryder flashed a weak smile. "People keep telling us that. Is there any word on Elizabeth?" This time they both shook their heads no.

Ryder noticed Marshall hadn't moved and just watched him like when he was a child and thought he was in trouble. Giving them both a few minutes, he turned to the blonde woman. "I'm Ryder Mann."

"Mary Shannon."

Marshall swallowed hard as his dad moved in front of him. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracking as the words tumbled out.

"Marshall, it's not your fault and don't you dare put that burden on your shoulders again. I won't allow it." He wasn't happy with the nod Marshall gave but for now it would do. Ryder sat down leaving a seat between him and Mary.

Eleanor walked over and gave Marshall a big hug and whispered in his ear. "If you need anything you just ask."

"Thanks Eleanor." Marshall muttered as he returned the hug.

As the doctor came in, Mary reached for Marshall's hand, holding it tightly. "We were able to get the bleeding stopped. There was a lot of damage but we believe it's under control. We've listed her in critical condition. She's lost a lot of blood and hasn't regained consciousness. She slipped into a coma."

The color drained from Marshall's face. Mary squeezed his hand tighter. "Will she live?" Marshall managed to ask.

"She'll make a full recovery from the bullet wounds providing no complications arise. The coma and the possibility of infection are the primary concerns."

"Can we see her?" Ryder asked.

"In about a half hour they'll have her settled into a private room. A nurse will come and get you."

"Thank you." Stan told the doctor as he left.

Marshall felt his stomach turn and abruptly rushed out of the room. Mary stood up before Ryder or Stan could. "I'll get him."

Ryder looked at Stan concerned. "She does know where he's going?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter to her." Stan shrugged.

Marshall barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. He didn't even register the bathroom door opening behind him.

Mary stepped in to the stall causing him to jump. "Relax Doofus it's just me."

"You're in the men's bathroom." He reminded her irritably.

"Yes I know. I've been in one before." Mary could feel his body trembling next to hers. "It'll work out. She'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Marshall's eyes began to fill.

"It's okay to cry Marshall." Mary felt like a hypocrite for saying that. She pulled him to her while he continued his struggle to stay in control. "Damn it Marshall, just let go. I'll catch you, I won't let you fall." She promised. Burying his head into her shoulder he finally let go. Mary rocked him back and forth gently as the tears began to slowly subside.

Marshall calmed down and went to the sink, running water over his eyes and face to erase the evidence of his crying. "No one expects you to be less than human you know." Mary stated while handing him some towels.

"Stan might think you did something to me." He shrugged and she gave him a smirk.

Mary linked their hands as they walked back to the waiting room. Marshall stopped her before entering. "Thanks Mare."

"Anytime." She replied.

Stan looked up as they entered. "Bobby's on his way, Marshall. He needs your statement. Nothing new on the shooting so far. I'm setting up a team on your Mom's room and I'll have another one in the parking lot just in case."

"Thanks Stan." Marshall didn't get any further as Bobby entered the room and asked to talk to him.

"Can we stay nearby? They're supposed to let us know when we can see her."

"Sure. You okay?" Marshall shrugged and then relayed the story of the drive by. "If you need anything let me know." Bobby stated as he turned to leave.

"Just get the people responsible for this." Marshall said before heading back to the waiting room.

* * *

The nurse led them to his mother's room. Mary walked with Marshall and Ryder to the door with a promise to return after helping Stan check on the witnesses.

Ryder moved the chair closer to the bed. Sitting down, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and kissed her gently. "Hey beautiful, Marshall and I are here. We're just waiting on you to wake up. There are better ways to get this family together you know." He chided her.

Marshall stood frozen in place. It was like after Mary's shooting and he was finding it difficult to breath. His heart was racing and images of Mary lying on the gurney fighting for her life were playing in his mind. The tubes connected to his mother were the tubes connected to Mary. His father represented her family holding her hand pleading for her to live. Past and present were merging in his mind and he needed to escape.

Ryder noticed Marshall wasn't next to him. When he looked to the door all he saw was it closing. "I'll be right back Elizabeth." He promised and went to find his son.

The guards pointed him in the direction Marshall went. Ryder searched the waiting rooms cafeteria, hallways, and restrooms with no success. Turning he headed outside just as Marshall drove off in his truck.

* * *

Marshall drove by his house and left when he saw the forensics team there. Driving aimlessly he finally pulled over. Looking at the house, then the sidewalk where Mary lay he looked for answers to the questions that his mind wanted but didn't know how to formulate. Running his hands through his hair he felt a chill run up his spine.

* * *

Stan and Mary had split the witnesses in half calling to make sure they were alright and that the threat to Marshall was just that, a threat to Marshall. Stan was about to make another call when his phone rang.

"McQueen." He answered. "What happened exactly?" Stan listened. "We'll find him." Stan walked out of his office to talk to Mary as Bobby strolled in.

Mary looked at Bobby. "Tell me you have a lead."

"A car matching the description from the shooting was reported stolen. We're tracking it now. Any leads on your end?" Bobby questioned.

"No." Mary shrugged. Stan interrupted.

"Mary, I need you to find Marshall. Ryder said he took off in his truck." Stan ordered.

"What the hell happened and why did they let him leave?" Mary demanded.

"Ryder mentioned Marshall froze at the door to his mom's room. When he realized he wasn't next to him he turned and he was gone. Ryder searched the hospital and saw him driving off. I didn't issued a request to keep Marshall there. I figured he wouldn't leave." Stan added.

"Marshall doesn't flee problems and he's stayed at hospital before so what gives?" Mary was stumped.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the pair. "Have you two forgotten the last time he was at the hospital waiting for someone to wake up? It hasn't been that long." The shocked look that passed between Stan and Mary spoke volumes. "The scenarios are very similar and he's probably remembering your shooting while trying to deal with this one. Everyone has a limit and he's probably finally hit his. Has he even dealt with your shooting? We know he stayed at the hospital except to help us catch the shooter but Mary he was trying to be strong for your family and fiancé." Bobby waited.

Mary nodded and grabbed her keys. Marshall had a small emotional release but she didn't think he'd ever dealt with her shooting completely. If he did it was in silence.

"I'll find him and take him where he needs to go." Mary wouldn't force him back to the hospital until he was ready. She drove around for a half hour, going to all the places they hung out together or Marshall hung out. Not finding him she grabbed her cell phone.

"Pick up Doofus. Pick _up_ your phone." She glared at the phone cursing it.

Marshall heard his cell and seeing the id he refused to answer it. "Not here. I can't talk to you while I'm here." He whispered.

Marshall waited for Mary's call to go into voice mail. Knowing she wouldn't stop calling he turned the ignition and headed to the train station parking lot. It was safe to talk there. He waited for her next call, knowing she'd be mad.

Mary pushed the speed dial for the fourth time. On the second ring Marshall finally picked up. "Where the hell are you?" She demanded.

Marshall ignored her tone. "Train station parking lot."

"You were _not _there earlier." Mary hissed.

"I'm here now."

"Fine! You move and there will be pain for you involved." Mary turned the Probe around and headed towards the train station.

"I won't leave." He dropped his head back. Emotionally and physically drained he waited for Mary to arrive.

Mary pulled into the parking lot and spotted the truck. Parking near it she glanced through the window, noting how weary he looked. Mary opened the door and hopped in. "Start explaining and I mean _now_. You've had us all worried, especially your dad. Stan went to the hospital to reassure him you'll be fine."

"I wanted Dad to have some time with her." Marshall lied.

"Marshall don't lie, you stink at it." Mary huffed. "Look I'm the stubborn one. The one that doesn't do emotions or talk about issues. You don't get to take over that role. You're holding back from me. Why?" Mary demanded.

"Stop pushing. I said I don't want to talk about it. Why can't you leave it alone" Marshall was frustrated.

"Because you don't run from things Marshall, this isn't you and I'm worried. You face problems head on, you nudge people in the right direction when they need guidance but you don't leave people when they need you or you need them." Marshall still hadn't looked at her. "Drive to my house." She demanded.

"Why?" Marshall was confused. Her request had come out of nowhere.

"Your truck isn't big enough for this discussion and your house is still a crime scene."

"I'm not having this discussion with an audience." Marshall insisted.

Mary grabbed her cell. "Raph, I want all of you out of the house till morning at the earliest." A few seconds passed. "It's my house and I want all of you out. You've got fifteen minutes to vacate."

"Mary, this is ridiculous." Marshall started.

"Shut up and drive." Mary huffed. "I'm not taking no for an answer." They rode in silence the entire way to her house.

Mary was happy that the driveway was empty and the lights were off. "Let's go." He shook his head no. "You're going to talk to me even if I've got to bodily remove you from this truck."

"We should do this later. I need to get back to the hospital." Marshall was stalling and even he knew it.

"If I thought for one minute you could go into that room and sit by her side and be okay, I'd drive you there. Marshall, you have to face whatever is bothering you or you won't be able to stay at the hospital." Mary could see the defeat in his shoulders. Finally, he opened the door and stepped out.

Marshall walked straight in the house to the sofa and plopped down on it. Exhaustion was radiating off him in waves. "Look at me. Where were you before the train station?" She asked sitting across from him. When he didn't answer right away she thought she would have to yell at him.

"Why weren't you mad at me after the shooting?" Marshall questioned looking at the ceiling.

Mary looked puzzled but cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "You weren't there. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I'm never there. That's the problem. I wasn't there for you, or Mom, or" He let that thought trail off.

"Or who? Who else don't you think you're there for? What extra burden are you carrying? Who did you lose besides your Mom? " Mary pushed there was a piece missing to this puzzle.

"No one you know." He replied wearily running his hands over his face and into his hair.

"I'm not mad at you and neither is your Dad. I highly doubt that your Mom is. You can't be everywhere all the time. If you'd been at my shooting you might've been hit and maybe even died. That isn't acceptable to me. You asked if I needed you and I told you to leave. If I'd asked you to stay than you would've stayed. Stop beating yourself up, it happened and we can't change it." He was listening to her but she wasn't making a dent. Mary decided to go back to what she'd asked before. "What's the extra burden you carry? Who'd you lose? Marshall please talk to me. Whatever this thing is, it's tearing you up."

Marshall laid his head back on the sofa. "Emily."

Mary searched her brain for the name and came up empty. "Emily who?"

"Emily Mann, my big sister." A tear slid from his eyes.

"What happened to Emily?" Mary inquired while resting her hands on his knees.

"Drunk driver." He shrugged. Mary glared at him and he knew she wanted the whole story. "Emily was my best friend. The other kid's parents were leery of letting them play with the Mann children after someone tried to grab us once. Emily and I did everything together. We used to pretend we're marshals in the cottonwood trees." Mary smiled at that. A part of her could picture him as a child doing this. "Mom kept me home from school because I had a slight fever. I begged her to let me go but she wouldn't give in. Emily was walking home when a drunk driver lost control of his truck and hit her. She died on the scene. If I had been there I could've pushed her out of the way. I might've been able to save her." Marshall swiped at the tears that fell.

Mary hurt for her partner; the effects of the day were catching up to Marshall. Mary watched as he struggled to deal with the emotional wounds. Seeing him looking so tired she decided to move the conversation to her room so if he fell asleep he'd be comfortable.

"Lay down." She instructed. "You could've died also; they could've lost both of you." Steering him back to the present, "Why'd you run from your Mom's room?"

"She looked like you did attached to all those machines. Dad holding her hand and talking to her reminded me of your family. It all meshed together. I couldn't breathe; all I wanted was to escape." Marshall struggled with explaining.

Mary moved and indicated for him to put his head in her lap while she leaned against the headboard. "You never talked to anyone about my shooting or what happened to Emily." When he didn't deny it she continued. "It's hard being the one worrying, not knowing what's going to happen. I know you were scared but never did I blame you or hold you responsible. You helped my family but not yourself. That's not okay either. I've blamed myself for years because my father left and it takes a toll. Carrying guilt around for something that wasn't your fault is a heavy burden. Let the rest of us help you. We all care." She wasn't sure if he heard the last part, his eyes closed he'd given into exhaustion. Mary placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and took the opportunity to call Stan.

"Where the hell have you been? I almost had Bobby send patrols looking for you." Stan complained.

'The train station at first but it wasn't a good place to talk so I brought him back to my house. Marshall's emotionally exhausted. He just fell asleep and I'm not waking him up. I'll bring him back when he does." Mary informed.

"Is he alright?" Stan questioned. The anger slipping away as he realized they were safe.

"It'll take time but he'll get there. Marshall just needs a little time to get his thoughts together. How's his mom?"

"No changes. I explained to his dad about the similarities of the shootings and he understood. I'll stay with Ryder. You take care of Marshall. Let me know if you need anything and I'll call if something changes." Stan hung up.

Ryder looked up at Stan expectantly. "He's with Mary. She'll bring him back when he wakes up."

"What happened?"

"It reopened the memories of Mary. It was too much too soon for him." Stan shrugged knowing his father would understand.

"Thank you." Ryder whispered relieved before turning back to his vigil of Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary woke to sunlight streaming in the sides of her window and Raph glaring at her by the bedroom door. "Care to explain?" Raph spoke loudly as he indicated the two of them on the bed.

"Keep your voice down. If you wake him up, I'm so going to kick your ass." Mary warned.

Brandi came bouncing up to see what the commotion was. "Brandi drive Raph to the train station and get the Probe. When you get back, get the black bag out of the back that looks like mine." Mary was grateful Stan had moved the bag to her car when he arrived at the hospital yesterday.

"What happened?" Brandi asked.

"His mother was shot yesterday. Could you please just do as I ask?"

Raph had the decency to look ashamed for his reaction. "Is she alright?"

"She's in a coma." Mary answered.

"It reminded him of you." Brandi stated more than asked and Mary was impressed how quickly she figured out the problem. "Let's go Chico." Brandi said tugging his arm.

Jinx came in after they left and Mary was getting frustrated. "Is there anything that I can do?" Mary shook her head no, surprised when Jinx left closing the door behind her.

Another hour passed and Marshall finally began to stir. Confusion fluttered his mind when he didn't recognize his surroundings right away. Jerking upward he stopped underneath a restraining hand. "Mare?"

She smiled. He was kind of cute when he woke up confused. "Relax Doofus, you're at my house." She felt the tension release from his body briefly before coming right back.

"Crap. I need to get to the hospital. Dad's going to be furious with me." Mary rolled her eyes. Obviously the lecture didn't sink in.

"Stan stayed and summarized the last several months for him. I told them I'd make sure you returned. I've got your away bag here, go shower and change before we leave. While you're at it get that head of yours to accept the fact that no one is angry at you. " Mary was exasperated with him about that detail.

"Thanks for everything." He whispered getting up.

"Not a problem. It's not like I don't owe you a few hundred more favors for all the help you've given my family." She shrugged. "Let me know when you're done and I'll take a quick shower before we leave." He nodded and grabbed his things.

Mary changed her mind about waiting and headed to Squish's room to use her shower. She emerged before Marshall and went into the kitchen for coffee. "Save a cup for Marshall." She scolded as Brandi went to grab another cup.

"What happened?" Jinx asked.

"Someone drove by and open fired. His mom was inside and was hit with two bullets." Mary figured it was safe to tell them that part. The rest was none of their business.

"Why'd you kick us out last night?" Brandi asked and Raph waited to hear the answer.

"I needed to get him to talk to me and he wouldn't do it with an audience. Squish was right, seeing her in the bed reminded him of my shooting."

Jinx could tell by her daughter's voice it was more than just her shooting. "The shooting or more?"

"That's for Marshall to tell when and if he wants to share. You don't bring it up at all. Is that perfectly clear to the three of you?" Her voice was stern and she waited for the agreements.

Marshall emerged and Mary handed him a cup of coffee. "Eat something and we can go."

"I'm not hungry." Seeing the look she was giving him. "I'll grab something at the hospital. I need to get back."

Mary noted the tinge of desperation in his voice. "Fine, but you better eat."

Raph fumed at the way she coddled and mothered Marshall. Looking at Mary he asked "When are you coming back?"

"Depends on if we get a break in the case or not. Even then I'll probably head to the hospital and relieve Marshall and his dad so they can grab something to eat and maybe get some sleep." Mary shrugged.

"It'd be nice for you to spend some time with us." Raph mentioned.

"Don't even start. He's always there for me; I'll be there for him. It's how we roll" Mary shook her head and left as Marshall began to back out of the driveway. She followed Marshall to the hospital.

Stan was coming down the hall carrying two coffees when they entered the hospital. "Inspectors, how are you doing?"

"Fine." Marshall answered quickly.

"Can you take this to your dad?" Stan asked handing Marshall one of the cups. Marshall nodded and headed off to the room. "How's he really?"

"Better. His brains in on overload and he still blames himself but I think he's better." Mary shrugged.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to work with Bobby. They located the car from the shooting. See what he found out. Marshall's witnesses are okay I double checked. Eleanor is pulling together a list of anyone who threatened Marshall and anyone he's helped put away that might've been released. Stop back at the office when you're done." Stan ordered.

"Let me tell Marshall I'm leaving. I also want to make sure his dad knows he needs to eat." Mary wanted to make sure he didn't skip eating.

Stan had to bite back the chuckle that almost escaped him. Mary was in protective mode and heaven help anyone that got in her way. "Alright, I'm heading back to the office."

Marshall took a deep breath before entering. His dad looked up when he stepped into the room. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I should've stayed here with you and mom."

"It's alright. Stan explained. I wish you'd have said something to me." Ryder waited and watched as Marshall sat in the other chair and handed him his coffee. "Can you stay with her while I get something to eat?" Marshall nodded and he squeezed his shoulder as he walked by.

Mary ran into Ryder in the hallway. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Marshall's with his mom and I'm going to grab something to eat." He smiled at her. "Thank you for taking care of him last night."

"My pleasure. I've got to go into work but I wanted to make sure he was okay before I left. Can you make sure he eats something later? I couldn't get him to eat breakfast. He was feeling bad for not staying yesterday and wanted to get back right away." Mary waited.

"I'll make sure he eats. I know how hard Marshall is on himself and I'm glad you're able to be there for him." Ryder explained.

"Marshall told me about Emily. I'm sorry." She noticed his surprise.

"Marshall must really trust you." He saw the puzzlement. "He's never talked about his sister to anyone before."

Mary shrugged. "I can be a little persistent. I'll be back later." She smiled as he left towards the cafeteria. Opening the door she walked in to see Marshall holding Elizabeth's hand. "Hey Doofus. I have to go but if you need anything call me." He nodded at her.

Mary drove to the police station. Seeing Bobby at his desk she plastered a big smile on her face. "How's my favorite homicide detective?"

"So Stan told you we found the car involved in the shooting." He stated flatly.

"I'm wounded. Is that the only reason you'd think I'd stop by?"

"No. The other reason would be if something was happening with one of your witnesses. You only visit when you need something Mary." She stayed silent. "How's Marshall?"

"Okay. What information do you have?"

"The lab is going over it for fingerprints. Right now we still don't have any clues. Anything on your end?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, we're checking to see if Marshall had any threats here or his previous location."

"So Marshall isn't the only partner that you've tormented. Bet he wished he stayed at his last place." Bobby smirked.

"Ha ha." She muttered as she turned to leave. "You'll let me know if the prints turn up any leads." He nodded and she left for the Sunshine Building.

Raph had been frustrated when Mary left. She'd shown more concern for Marshall than anyone else including him. He called Wayne to meet at the bar.

Wayne took one look at Raph and knew something was up with his fiancée. Maybe he could get more information on her partner. Joey was asking for Marshall's location.

"What's up now?" Before Raph could answer his cell went off.

Mary had stopped by her house when she was driving back to the office. They had left Marshall's away bag and figured he might need something from it. When she got home she couldn't find it. "Raph, do you know where Marshall's bag went?"

Raph couldn't believe she called about Marshall. Taking a deep breath he answered. "We put it in your closet so it was out of the way. Are you coming home tonight?"

"No, I'm heading to the hospital when I'm done at work."

Raph wasn't happy with the "are you stupid" tone to her voice. "What hospital? I could bring some real food to all of you."

Mary thought about it. It would be good for the Marshall and Ryder to have some real food. "Presbyterian Hospital."

"Let me know what you want and I'll have it to Presbyterian by six thirty." He missed the smile that passed on Wayne's face.

Once he was off the phone, Wayne asked. "The hospital? Is she hurt again?" When Raph explained it was her partner's mother, he dismissed himself briefly and made the call to Joey.

* * *

Ryder returned and sat next to Marshall. His son was rubbing his thumb gently over Elizabeth's hand. "I like your partner."

"Mom was looking forward to meeting her. I don't know who was more excited Mom or Mary. Of course, Mary was looking for new ways to tease me." He smirked a little.

"Your mother will give her plenty ammunition when she's awake. Don't you worry about it." He ruffled Marshall's hair as he'd done as a child.

"I suppose you'll help her." Marshall ignored the gesture.

"Would I do that to you?" Ryder was happy Marshall was behaving more normal. The worry was still there but at least he wasn't so tense.

"In a heartbeat. I don't know how anyone mistakes you for a tough lawman." Marshall mocked. The teasing made it easier.

"I'm a badass lawman and don't forget it or I'll remind you."

"Now you sound like Mary." Marshall smiled at the thought.

"Speaking of which I'd promise her you'd eat something. I have a feeling she'd attempt to kick my butt if I didn't." Ryder watched Marshall roll his eyes.

"Oh she'd succeed." _Under different circumstances that confrontation might be interesting if not highly amusing to watch._

"Badass lawman, don't forget. Go eat." He encouraged.

"Fine." Marshall stood up. "I'll be back shortly. Need anything?"

"I'm good. Take your time." Ryder watched him leave and then lovingly spoke to his wife. "You did a great job raising him. I just wish I knew how to take away the guilt he's carrying."


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall passed the entrance on his way to the cafeteria and saw a man at the counter pulling his wallet out for identification. Cursing quietly to himself after checking for his wallet Marshall remembered there was cash in his glove compartment, changing direction he headed towards the parking lot. He noticed the SUV with the marshals in it keeping an eye on things, acknowledging them he continued to his truck. As Marshall reached in towards the glove compartment he noticed a car driving slowly before stopping near his location. Two men stepped out and as the first man reached into his coat Marshall dove into the truck. Removing his backup gun from his boot he ducked down as glass rained down on him. Angling the rearview mirror, Marshall saw the first man coming towards him. Marshall sat up and fired at the same time as the first man. The man fell to the ground and Marshall felt the burn of the bullet grazing his arm. Ducking back down he moved the rearview mirror to locate the second man. Locating the man he was about to position himself when he heard "U.S. Marshal's don't move." A shot pierced the air followed by tires squealing. He heard shoes against pavement nearing his truck and another set running past.

"Mann, are you alright?"

"Flesh wound." Marshall called out recognizing the marshal's voice.

"Some decent cuts there also. Let's get you inside and checked out." He helped Marshall out of the truck. Flipping open his cell phone while he took Marshall inside.

"McQueen."

"Chief, we've had an incident at the hospital."

Stan stopped in his tracks. "What kind of incident, are the Mann's alright?"

"Two shooters and a getaway driver came after Marshall. The shooters are dead but the driver got away. Marshall has some cuts and a graze but is okay. The hit was attempted outside. There was no entry into the hospital." The marshal relayed.

"We're on our way. I want one of you posted with Marshall and the other keeping an eye on his dad. I'll have another detail assigned to the outside. They do _not _go anywhere without a guard." Stan ordered before hanging up. Mary was already grabbing her things.

"What happened?" Mary asked as they headed towards the elevator. Stan filled her in. "So it's about Marshall. You're sure he's okay?"

"Yes." Stan answered.

"How'd they find him? We've kept the information out of the news and she's listed under a different last name?" Mary questioned. They'd taken extra precautions, this shouldn't have happened.

After investigating the shooting scene, Stan sent Mary to Ryder so he'd know Marshall was okay. There was no way that he would have missed the sound of the gunfire in the parking lot. He knew Mary wouldn't be happy with not seeing Marshall first but her dealings with the hospital staff in the past was less than stellar and he didn't want her making anyone angry; it was another headache that he just didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Mary entered Elizabeth's room to see Ryder pacing back and forth. "Marshall does the same thing when he's worried." She smiled.

Ryder anxiously awaited the news. "I heard gunfire. Is he alright?"

"A flesh wound and some cuts. No major injuries. Stan wouldn't let me stay. He's secretly worried I'll hassle the nurses. Apparently it's not allowed." Mary shrugged.

"You've done this before?" Ryder couldn't help his curiosity.

"I hovered a little when he was shot and my sunny disposition when I was here didn't seem to brighten their day either." Mary answered.

"I see why my son enjoys working with you. Please have a seat." Ryder sat down once he'd known Marshall was safe. Mary kept glancing at him. Now wasn't probably the proper time but she really wanted to ask. "Whatever you want to ask just do it. I won't bite."

"Well I've been working with him for awhile now and I'm curious as to how all that information got into his head. Do I get to blame someone for those annoying facts?" Mary wanted to lighten the mood. When Ryder's smile faded she knew her plan had backfired.

"After Emily died Marshall withdrew from everyone and everything. He'd sit in his room and read the encyclopedias from the library shelf until they were memorized. When those were done he'd find different books to memorize. It felt like the drunk driver had taken both our children. With the job I was gone a lot and in some ways more than I needed to be. I took a lot of out of town assignments because I couldn't stand watching my son slipping away from us. Marshall thought it was because I hated him. It's the reason he always gets worried I'm mad at him. It took almost a year before Elizabeth finally managed to get him to come out of the room. She finally broke down; she thinks he heard her because the next day he tried to fill the shoes Emily would have worn. Marshall began dividing his time between the books and Elizabeth. She taught him to cook, sew, and anything else Marshall thought my wife had wanted to teach Emily."

"How old were they when it happened?" Mary asked interrupting.

"Marshall was nine and Emily was eleven." Ryder continued with the story. "In high school he finally started hanging around some kids but it was usually the foreign exchange students. It became his safety net, giving him someone to do things with but knowing they'd be gone in a year. Marshall entered college and became more outgoing. His roommate eventually managed to get him out once and awhile. He gets along with just about anyone but doesn't have many friends. I should've been a better father to him and not run away from all the pain my wife and son were dealing with. It would've been better for both of them. It's the biggest regret I have in this life."

Mary could picture Marshall hiding from the world and didn't like the image. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to open old wounds." Ryder knew what she had been attempting to do.

"You're not. It's nice to talk about Emily once and awhile." Ryder smiled at Mary. The two sat back and waited for Stan and Marshall to arrive.

* * *

Marshall smirked at Stan as he walked in. "What no Mary?"

"I sent her to your Dad. It's better than letting her interfere with the staff. Are you alright?" Stan scanned him over.

"I'm fine. Are we moving to another hospital?" Marshall knew it would make sense.

"As soon as you're patched up and a decoy ambulance can be arranged will transport your Mom to a new hospital." They released Marshall and Stan and he headed towards his mother's room.

"Doofus!" Mary greeted as he entered.

Marshall looked at his Dad. "What'd you tell her? She's too cheerful."

"The man's a rock and won't give me any dirt. I've tried. He said I'd have to wait." Mary walked over to him and began tilting his face to check out the cuts and moved to the bandaged arm.

"It's just a graze. I'm fine." He reiterated. She huffed and sat back down.

Stan looked between Ryder and Marshall. "I've assigned a guard for each of you. Neither of you are allowed to go anywhere without one. Since it's a pretty safe bet they're after Marshall I want all precautions taken. Eleanor is digging up information from your time in Houston to see if there's anything there. None of the people you've managed to irritate here are out of jail, yet."

Mary snorted at the comment and Marshall nodded. "Do you need me to come in and help?"

"Not yet. Stay here. If necessary we'll bring the files to the hospital." Stan replied.

"Alright, Stan will do what you think is necessary." Marshall acknowledged.

"I don't want either of you going outside; until we tell you to. Alright, I'm heading back to the office; I'll see you later." Stan informed them before leaving.

Mary looked at Marshall. "Speaking of out, what the hell were you doing outside?"

"I forgot my wallet in my other jeans. I went to get some cash to eat." He shrugged.

"You still haven't eaten? Let's get you something to eat before you melt away. I'll even treat." She wasn't letting him outside again; he would probably get shot at.

Dershowitz was canvassing the crime scene with his team when he saw Mary leaving the hospital.

"Shannon." Mary looked up and walked over. "How's Marshall?"

"Fine," she stated. "Anything on the shooters?"

"We've fingerprinted them and are running them through the system. Any leads from your end?"

"Not yet. We're working on his older cases now. Nothing from Albuquerque stood out." Mary informed.

"Let me know. I need to get Marshall's statement."

Mary agreed and was walking to her car when she remembered Raph was going to bring supper. She called him. When he picked up she could hear background noises. "Where are you?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Out with Wayne. What's up?"

"I need to cancel on supper. Something's come up and we won't be able to see you. Don't bother with the hospital." Mary knew it was all she could tell him.

Raph was angry. "Why not?"

"I can't say. It would be a wasted trip." Mary was getting agitated with his anger.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. Marshall was shot at again. Just stay away." Mary stressed.

"So you're going to be staying with him? Is it always going to be him first?" Raph was tired of being second.

"Get over you pettiness. Geez Raph, his mother was shot and someone's trying to kill him. He's my partner and I'm going to watch his back like he does mine." Mary hung up before he could reply.

Raph stared at the phone. "She hung up on me."

Wayne looked at him. "Now what's wrong?"

"Someone tried to shoot her partner again. I'm so tired of him coming first. I wish he was out of our lives." Raph fumed.

"I've got someone that might be able to help." Wayne offered and looked at his friend's puzzled expression. "A friend you should meet. Give me a minute and I'll make the arrangements." Wayne stepped outside, making a call to Joey. He came back into the bar and sat down. "My friend's on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary walked into the office just as Eleanor was triumphantly lifting up a file. "I might have something." She called out.

"What'd you find?" Mary asked impatiently. Eleanor was about to answer when Bobby walked in.

"Do any of you know a Vance Smith?" Bobby asked. Eleanor's face fell.

"Sure ruin my surprise." Eleanor muttered.

They all looked at her. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" Mary asked.

"He's from Houston. Marshall and his partner were in a bust that went bad. Marshall had to shoot Vance's son Rudy. Rudy died. Vance had vowed to get revenge." Eleanor stated. "How'd you know about him?"

Bobby opened his file. "The two shooters used to work for Vance. They were ousted from the organization since they failed to complete a job. They went on the run to keep from being killed. Rumor is they've been trying to find a way to get back into Vance's graces. The only thing we don't know is how they managed to find Marshall."

"Maybe Marshall can fill us in on more of the details." Stan stated. He called the guard and told him to bring Marshall into the office.

Half an hour later Marshall arrived. "What's going on?"

Stan filled him in on the information. "Would your old partner know anything on what's going on with Vance?"

"No." Marshall stated immediately.

"When have you answered in monosyllables? How about explaining what happened and why your old partner wouldn't know?" Mary questioned.

"We chased Rudy down an alley. The kid had no escape. We told him to freeze. He turned around and shot my partner and I shot him." Marshall shrugged.

"What happened to your partner?" Stan asked.

"The bullet bounced around on his insides and prevented him from going back out in the field." Marshall answered.

"Did he blame you? Would he give the information to Vance about where you are?" Bobby asked.

"No."

"How can you be so sure?" Mary asked.

"He's dead." Marshall stated flatly.

"When did he die and was there any family that would blame you?" Mary felt like she was pulling teeth to get an answer from him.

"There was no one else. He died before I came here."

"How'd he die? Could Vance have gone after him?" Mary pushed.

Marshall was losing patience and finally snapped. "What difference does it make how? I guarantee you that Vance wasn't involved. You're barking up the wrong tree." He stormed out of the room and into the stairwell.

"Mary!" Stan wanted her following him.

Bobby's cell went off. "I'll be there shortly." He stated to the person on the cell and then turned to Stan. "Let me know what you find out. They've found a print on the first car. I'm going to check it out." Stan nodded and waited anxiously for his inspectors return.

Marshall made it down a flight of stairs before stopping and sitting on a step. He could hear the footsteps trailing him and knew it was Mary. "What in the hell's wrong with you? You don't get to snap my head off when I'm trying to help you." She yelled at him.

"Not everything is about you." He snapped.

She took a deep breath and stood in front of him. "How did he die?" When he refused to look at her she knew it was bad. She cupped his chin careful to not hit any cuts. She saw the pain in his eyes. "Why's this so hard for you? Tell me."

Marshall knew Mary wouldn't stop until her question was answered. "Suicide, he couldn't handle being stuck behind a desk. The bullet took his whole purpose in life from him. No one could get through to him and he finally put his gun to his head. We'd all tried."

"That's why you transferred." Mary stated and he just nodded. "Jesus, Marshall." She finally figured out he'd been through more trauma in his life than she ever knew about. He was falling into her ranks of drama and that was a pretty impressive feet.

"I hated seeing his empty desk and remembering. It was too much, I put in for the transfer. Vance had nothing to do with it but they let everyone thought the threat got me transferred."

"We're opening a lot of wounds for you." She felt terrible about it. Marshall was the one person she knew that shouldn't ever be hurt.

"I'll be fine." He shrugged.

"We're a really messed up pair." Mary thought it was a sad statement; she had always imagined Marshall's life as being simple and happy.

"That's probably why we get along so well." He took a deep breath and stood up. "Stan is probably freaking out by now."

"Oh yeah. He wasn't too happy about you taking off alone in the first place." Mary admitted. They headed upstairs.

When Joey showed up at the bar Wayne waved him over to their table. He introduced the two men. "Mr. Ramirez your friend here mentions that you're having problems with a person and could use some help getting him out of your life."

Raph perked up. "You know someone that could get Marshall transferred to another location?" It was the first good news he'd heard.

"Not exactly, I can make sure he's out of your life on a permanent basis. If you can tell me where to find him, I can make the arrangements happen."

"If you can't get him transferred than how can you take care of him?" Raph didn't care for the way it sounded.

"I know people that are very good at persuading people to come around to their way of thinking." Joey smiled.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll need to pass on it. I'd rather take care of the issue on my own." Raph noticed the glare that Joey had sent Wayne's way.

"I don't think you understand. This isn't an option and if you'd like to keep your fiancée alive than I suggest you reconsider the idea. You need to find out where Marshall Mann is, and then turn the information over to me. This time I'll make sure he's dead." Joey passed him a card and nodded at Wayne.

Raph glared at Wayne. "What have you gotten me mixed up in? Who exactly is Joey?"

"My bookie, I owed him some money and passed on some information. The problem is that didn't work out so well. Relax. All they want is Marshall dead. It solves your problems. What's the big deal?" Wayne was casual about the whole thing.

"The big deal is that I don't want Marshall to _die_. He's a decent guy, I don't believe in having someone killed. Do you honestly think murdering Mary's partner isn't going to fix anything?" A thought dawned on him. "You're the one responsible for the shooting of his mother" Mary would kill him if she found out. "Madre Dios!"

"That wasn't their plan but mistakes happen." Wayne shrugged. "It turned out beneficial; my debt will be repaid in full."

"It's murder and a crime. Have you thought about that? I've got to tell Mary." Raph couldn't believe this.

"You can't or her partner won't be the only one dead. You're part of this now, it can't be undone. The only way out is to be killed. Joey's friends will do that." Wayne shrugged.

"We're through. Don't ever call me again." Raph stormed out and tried to come up with a solution though he knew Wayne was right about him not being able to say or do anything.

Mary drove Marshall to the hospital they'd moved his mother to. Marshall looked worn. His guard was following in the SUV behind them. "You sure you're okay? Mary asked. Marshall just nodded.

The two entered the hospital together and were given the room number. Ryder was lying with his head against the bed. He jerked up when the door opened. "Any changes?" Marshall questioned.

"Her hand was moving earlier. They think she might be trying to wake up." Ryder beamed at that. "What've you found out?"

Marshall looked at his Dad. "They've figured out who the shooters were in the parking lot. It may be related to an old case from Houston." Ryder nodded. The advantage to him having been a marshal was that they didn't have to explain more and he knew not to ask.

Marshall watched his Dad and saw the signs of exhaustion. "Why don't you go to the hotel Stan arranged for us and get some sleep? I'll stay with Mom; if anything changes I'll call."

"I'm not leaving your mother." Ryder insisted.

"Collapsing on her when she wakes up won't help. I can watch her." Marshall argued back.

Ryder could see the determination in his son's stance and knew Marshall was right. "Fine, but I want a call if anything happens."

Mary stepped back into the room catching the last bit of their conversation as Ryder was getting up. "I can drop you off. You're hotel is on the way to the police station." She saw Marshall look at her. "Dershowitz got a hit on the fingerprint. He's got the person in custody at the station. I'll let you know what I find out."

Marshall watched as they left. "Mom you need to wake up. I'm going to need help with those two. They're getting along way too well. You can keep Dad in line for me." He leaned over the railing and kissed her forehead. "Please, Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

Ryder watched Mary as she drove. "Have you ever considered getting a newer car?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone obsessed with my car? I like my car."

"How often does it fight you to start?"

"You sound like Marshall?" Mary cautioned.

"Marshall is very smart." Ryder pointed out. "You like my son."

"Well duh. He's my partner." Mary shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you have to like him." Ryder replied. "You went through several partners before Marshall arrived."

Mary looked at him. "You went through my files?"

"As you so eloquently put it earlier, well duh. He's my son. I don't trust him to just anyone. Although you did manage to prove me wrong." Ryder admitted.

"How's that?" Mary was curious. She wasn't sure what to think about the fact he went through her files or that it didn't upset her as much as it should.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd be good for his career or safety. I worried that your temper would get him into trouble or killed someday. He told me not to judge a book by its cover. I didn't listen so I pulled a few strings and kept tabs on the two of you. Turned out for some reason you complimented each other and he was right. Don't tell him I said that part." Ryder replied.

Mary laughed. "Oddly enough that doesn't bother me. It should but it doesn't. He's a lot like you."

"In some ways, but he's his own unique blend." He shrugged as Mary agreed. "How long have you been in love with him?" He gripped the dashboard and calmly stated "car" as she slammed the breaks to avoid rear ending the car stopped in front of them.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Mary almost had a heart attack when he said that. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that? I'm engaged."

"You're engaged but don't wear the ring of your fiancé. That speaks volumes in itself. You probably only put it on to appease him. I see the way you interact and react to my son. The looks you share speak volumes, you may not get it now but you _will_. In the meantime you might want to consider the fact that marrying a man while you're in love with another is going to end in disaster." Ryder was enjoying her reaction. It told him he was right.

Mary pulled into the hotel parking lot and stared at him dumbfounded. "I'm not in love with your son." Ryder arched an eyebrow. "I'm not."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" Ryder asked while climbing out of the car. "Well goodnight and thank you for the ride. It's been interesting to say the least."

Mary stared at his retreating form. She had been too stunned to even think of a comeback before he left the car. "In love with his son, please." Mary fumed as she pulled out of the parking lot. She was still fuming about it at the police station.

Dershowitz looked up and groaned. The scowl on her face told him what kind of mood she was in. "Who rained on your parade?"

"What?" Mary snapped at him.

"Hey, I'm one of the good guys. What's gotten into you?" Bobby asked arms rose in surrender.

Mary looked at him and figured he might be the safest person to vent on. He would see the craziness of what Ryder said. It's not like she could say something to Marshall, Eleanor or Stan. "Mr. Mann is what's bothering me."

"What'd Marshall do now?" Bobby figured it couldn't be much.

"Not him, moron. Ryder Mann his father would be the current issue." Mary huffed.

"Because?" Dershowitz couldn't recall the last time she had seemed flustered. Angry was a norm but this was different.

"That crazy loon accused _me_ of being in love with his son." Mary waited for the laugh. The silence was beginning to irritate her. "Well say something."

"We should go interrogate the suspect." Bobby decided it was the safer alternative. Answering her would get him in hot water.

"What? No! Let him stew. Why aren't you laughing at the ridiculousness of it all?" Bobby looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"If he's wrong why are you still fuming over it? Let me ask you a few questions and then you think about what Mr. Mann said." Mary nodded unhappily. "Who are you most comfortable with? Who do you trust more than anything? Who's the one person you depend on? Who makes you feel most at home with your surroundings and yourself? Who makes you happiest? Who accepts you for who you are and who do you open up to?" Bobby questioned.

"Duh, Marshall." Mary shrugged. "So what does that prove?" It dawned on her what he was trying to say. "You're taking his side? What's wrong with you? Has the world gone mad?" She punched him in the shoulder to vent frustration.

"Hey! Don't hit the messenger. You wanted the answer." Bobby complained. "Can we interrogate our suspect now?" He could hear Mary grumbling under her breathe the entire time they walked to the interrogation room.

"Marshal Shepherd meet Danny Trevor. He made the mistake of leaving a fingerprint on the steering wheel of the car that tried to shoot two U.S. Marshals and hit one innocent bystander. The only good news for our friend here is the death penalty was removed in this state. Instead he'll receive life in prison without parole." Bobby watched Danny's reaction.

Mary smiled when the kids face turned pale. "Judges frown on people that try and kill law enforcement agents. You'll get life in prison with a nice roommate that'll want to play with you."

The kid looked between the two. "I want to deal. I can't spend the rest of my life behind bars."

Bobby looked at him. "What kind of information can you give us?"

"I'll tell you who gave us the money and instructions to make the hit. But I won't do it without the deal being written up." Danny heard what happens when you don't.

"The bargain will only be valid if the information is good." Bobby stated and went to get it taken care of. It took a few hours but they pulled some strings and managed to get a district attorney to draw the papers up.

Danny signed the papers eagerly, "Alright start talking." Mary demanded.

"I don't know who the head honcho is but the person that gave us the name and the address was Wayne Rogers. He's one of the guys who play on the minor league baseball team. Wayne stated that his boss didn't want us to identify him. Wayne was bragging about how he had a secret inside source. It was to help him get out of debt and help a friend of his get the marshal out of his fiancée's life. Wayne didn't mention the friend's name or the guy he owed money to. It was a chance for us to gain entrance to the street gang in our neighborhood." Danny explained.

Mary felt sick, there's only one person who could have given Wayne the information. Wayne had met Marshall at the engagement party Raph threw after her release from the hospital and Raph must have given him the information. She knew Bobby was staring at her oddly. Bobby pushed the pen and paper in front of Danny. "Write it all down and date and sign it." He nodded his head towards the door to Mary.

Bobby shut the door. "What'd you know about the people he mentioned?"

"Wayne is a friend of my fiancé." Mary answered honestly.

"Your fiancé gave him the information? I thought you were supposed to be sec…" Bobby trailed off and it hit him. "The argument you and Marshall had before the shooting. He was mad at you for revealing the information to your fiancé. That's why Marshall made the comments he did."

Mary nodded. "What've I done?"

"Before you panic why don't we bring the two of them in? We can get them to tell us what they know." Bobby reminded her.

"Stan needs to know what's going on. The Marshall Service may take the case away or offer protection in return for testimony." Mary added. "I'll bring Raph in if you get Wayne?"

"Mary if Raph did supply information and didn't tell anyone while knowing what was happening, he's an accessory." Bobby reminded her.

"I know the law Bobby and he'll go to jail for it. I'll meet you back her." She left to pick up Raph and dialed Stan when she got in the car. He was going to kill her.

"What's up Mary?"

"We've got a situation. Bobby's picking up the person the driver identified as paying them for the job. His name is Wayne Rogers."

"As in the former teammate of Raph?" Stan recalled meeting him at the party. He was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah. I'm picking up Raph and bringing him to the station. Stan I need to be the one to tell Marshall. Please let me tell him." Mary begged and that was something she doesn't do.

"Mary, you told Raph what you do?" Stan knew the answer. It was the only explanation as to how Wayne could've gotten the information.

"Yes." Mary didn't want to lie. Things were bad enough.

"You can lose your job over this. I might be able to help you keep it but there'll be serious repercussions for this." Stan warned.

"I know. Listen I have to go. I'm at home." Mary was about to hang up.

"I'll meet you at the station. After you bring him in you're off the case, I'll need to have your gun and badge pending a review."

"Alright." Mary felt the anger burn inside of her as she approached the house. Raph betrayed her trust and is partially responsible for everything Marshall was going through.

Mary walked into see Jinx, Peter, Brandi, and Raph sitting around the kitchen talking and laughing. It infuriated her. "Mary!" Brandi greeted cheerfully.

Raph looked up and smiled. "Come join us we're having fun discussing various childhoods." He went to hug her and she pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch me! You helped the people try and kill Marshall!" She pushed his hands away. The threatening tone caused everyone to stop smiling.

"What?" Raph asked calmly. _She knows._

"Share any information with your good buddy Wayne, didn't you? Don't play dumb with me." She fumed.

"Mary?" Jinx questioned. She'd seen her daughter angry but not like this.

"Your name's been brought up in the attempted murder of Elizabeth Mann and two attempts on her son's life. Oh yeah, and one attempt on my life." Mary hissed at him.

"That's ridiculous. Tell her Chico." Brandi laughed. The smile disappeared when he didn't answer. "Chico?"

"Let's go." He said quietly.

Mary grabbed the ring from her pocket and threw it in the trashcan. "After this you aren't welcome in my house. You don't call, write, or come anywhere near me. Do you understand?"

Raph followed her to the car. "Mary I can explain. I didn't know till yesterday."

"You realize you just admitted to an _officer of the law_ that you committed the crimes? There's nothing that you can say to make me forgive you. What you've done to Marshall and his family is inexcusable." Mary wanted to beat him senseless at the moment.

"Again it's about Marshall." He raised his arms in defeat. "I can't begin to compete with the man."

"So you try and kill him? Just shut up, you can explain it to the police. I don't want to hear anything else from you. I trusted you once, now it may cost me _everything_ that I have." Mary couldn't even look at him. When they got to the police station Bobby led him in, Stan was waiting for her. Mary handed him her gun and badge.

"Do you want to stay and see what he's going to say or do you want to talk to Marshall?" Stan could see the pain all over her face and as much as he wanted to yell at her it was the last thing she needed at the moment. It was rare for her to show any signs of emotions other than anger and this was full visual.

"If I ever see his face again it'll be too soon." Mary watched as Stan nodded his understanding.

"What happens if they don't kick me out but Marshall hates me?" Mary asked fearfully.

Stan never saw her look or sound this much like a scared child before. The prospect of losing Marshall was devastating to her. "He'll get first say in whether you leave or he does. If he stays here and can't work with you than I'll transfer you out. Mary he's a good and decent man and will more than likely forgive you in time. You need to give him the space and time to deal with all of this. Marshall's anger would be more than justified."

Stan was pretty sure he could save her job. Mary and Marshall were one of the best teams in the service. The question was could their partnership survive this, more than likely it would but it will take time to heal. Stan couldn't picture Marshall kicking Mary out of his life.

Mary nodded and headed back to the Probe. Putting the car in reverse she mentally tried to prepare herself for her conversation with Marshall, running through her mind what to say to him. Mary popped her head into the room, trying to subside the feeling of nausea.

"Marshall, have a minute?" Mary asked. Leading him to an empty room she closed the door behind them. "Please sit down."

Concern was written all over his features. Mary never said please. "What happened?"

A tear streaked down her face as she looked at him and realized everything she could lose. Chewing on her lower lip she attempted to put the right words together. Everything she'd practiced on the way here was gone.

Marshall gently brushed the tear from her face. "What's wrong? You're scarring me."

"I screwed up big time. You were right as usual. I should've talked to you." Mary spewed out.

"Mare?" Marshall was confused but felt a pit forming in his stomach.

"We've found the driver of the car. He turned the shooter and the person that paid them." Mary saw the intense look of his eyes. "Wayne Rogers." She knew when it clicked.

"Raph's friend?" Mary nodded. "He told him what we do? Raph's the reason that my mother is fighting for her life?" Marshall's fist clenched at the information.

"They're both at the police station. Stan and Dershowitz are talking to them." Mary went to reach out to him but he jerked away from her. It hurt more than she cared to admit.

"Why?" Marshall demanded. "Did Raph order the hit?"

"No. He didn't find out what was going on until afterwards. Raph didn't come forward with the information and is being charged with being an accessory after the fact." Mary couldn't keep the venom from her voice at Raph's name.

Marshall was running his hands through his hair trying to figure this out. "Then why would Wayne do it? If Raph hadn't asked him, then why?"

"Wayne owed money to a bookie. That's all I know. I couldn't stand to see Raph's face and I had to be the one to tell you. Marshall, I know this is my fault and if there's anyway to change it, I would." Mary needed him to know that.

Marshall walked to the window and stared out. His brain was on overload with all the information battling for control. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. I need time. I don't know what to think or feel right now."

Mary noted his voice was void of any emotion and it scared her. Moving closer she reached out again but when he stepped back she stopped her hand from moving any farther. "You can't stand in front of the window Marshall. We don't know everything yet." She gently reminded before continuing. "You've got every right to be angry with me, I'm hoping at some point you might be able to forgive me."

"I can't make that promise Mary. Not yet." Marshall stated sadly and walked out without a single glance back.

Mary waited till his footsteps disappeared down the hall before she let herself slid down the wall, releasing the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Stan let Bobby lead the interrogations. Bobby started with Raph, since they knew Wayne received the information from Raph.

"Mr. Ramirez would you explain to me your involvement with Wayne Rogers and a bookie named Joey?" Bobby started.

Raph didn't want to talk to Bobby or Stan. "Can I please talk to Mary?"

"No. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you." Stan nearly growled the words out.

Raph knew the man was furious. "I didn't know that he was giving the information to this Joey. He'd said there was a way to help get Marshall out of Mary's life. I didn't know he meant permanently, I thought it was about getting Marshall transferred. Joey said if I told anyone that he'd go after Mary. So I kept my mouth shut."

"In doing so, you made yourself an accessory." Bobby informed.

"What's your problem with Marshall? He's always backed Mary up and he helped all of you when Mary was shot." Stan was trying to grasp this.

"I was tired of competing with him for Mary's time. Everything is about Marshall, what he needed. It's supposed to be about what Mary and I need." Raph couldn't hide his disdain towards Marshall.

"Then you break up with her and move on." Bobby stated irritably. "How'd Wayne get the information for the attempts on Marshall?"

"I have no clue how he found out Marshall's address. I don't know where Marshall lives. The hospital he must have gotten when I volunteered to pick up supper for Mary, Marshall and his dad. He was at the table when I confirmed the location with Mary. But I didn't know at the time what he was doing. When Mary called back later to cancel supper he called Joey and had him meet with us." Raph explained.

"You met with Joey?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, he told me if I didn't help, Marshall wouldn't be the only one hurt. Not exactly in those words but the meaning was clear. He gave me his card and said he wanted me to get in touch with him. Joey wanted the location of Marshall." Raph shrugged.

"You've got that card?" Bobby asked. When Raph nodded, he indicated to Stan that he wanted to discuss something with him in private.

Stan had a bad feeling about what Dershowitz wanted. "You want to make him a deal."

"Yes. We can set up a location for them to come after Marshall. It would get them in the act." Bobby stated.

"I don't like it. We'd have to use Marshall as bait and I'm not sure what his mind set is at the moment." Stan protested.

"Marshall will have a vest and there'll be plenty of protection." Bobby wasn't thrilled about doing this either but it was the best option.

"A vest won't help if they take a headshot." Stan reminded. "I'll talk to him, if he agrees than I'll go along with it under one condition." Bobby nodded for him to continue. "Half of the team will be marshals."

"I'm fine with that." Bobby nodded and Stan took off.

Ryder had been watching his son since he returned "Where'd Mary go?"

"Home." He snapped.

"Son tell me what's going on. Any time you sit in silence and keep your jaw tensed, well it's never good. What happened and why didn't Mary stay?" Ryder pushed.

"I told her to leave. I don't want her here right now."

Ryder held his breath. The stubborn streak Marshall had came from his mother and about pushed him off the deep end. "Stop avoiding the answer and tell me what's going on. Your wound up so tight it's not funny."

Marshall explained the conversation he had with Mary. "I need time away from her right now."

Ryder understood both sides. "Marshall, tell me this. Would Mary ever hurt you on purpose?" Marshall shook his head no. "It's not easy being in the circumstance of keeping this job from your fiancé. Your mother and I had plenty of arguments about the secrecy of the job. It's not pleasant and sometimes the temptation to give in is tremendous. I'm not saying that it's right but you need to be in the position to realize how hard it is. With everything she's been thru in the last year maybe it was easier than fighting with him. She obviously trusted him enough to tell him." Ryder was hoping Marshall missed the part about him knowing what has been happening to his partner. Marshall still didn't know he kept tabs on them.

"How can you say that? Mom's in the hospital and may or may not make it. She hasn't moved since earlier. You're supposed to be angry at her and me. I could have spoken up to Stan after I found out but I didn't." Marshall was getting worked up.

"Mary isn't the one who told the people to shoot you. Neither of you could have predicted this. She made a mistake and it was a big one but Marshall she's human, so are you. I'm old enough to know that people do things they don't necessarily think all the way through." Ryder wished he could take this all away. He hated seeing the two most important people in his life hurting. He couldn't help Elizabeth at the moment but he would help his son. "Marshall she's important enough to you to share Emily and that's saying a lot. For both of your sakes, don't through away what's become important to both of you. There's a reason you've let her in, she made a mistake work it out."

Stan entered the room and they both looked up. "Marshall, I need a word with you."

"Mary already told me."

"Not that." Stan stated firmly. They went to a vacant room. "Sit down."

Marshall did as requested. "Do I even want to know?"

"We want to run a sting operation to get Joey. We'll need a few days to pull it together. Raph has his card and Joey is looking for you. The plan is to have Raph give him a location where we place our snipers and some L.E.O.'s to get him." Stan started.

"You need me to be the target." Marshall interpreted.

"Only if you can do this, I know that with everything going on your head has to be spinning. I need you to be in top shape. I'm _not_ risking your life." Stan warned. "I need to know you can do this."

"I can and will." Marshall assured.

Stan studied his face briefly before nodding. "Let me call Bobby and we'll set it up. You come to the precinct when I know the information. Mary won't be there, she's been suspended pending review." Stan waited for the reaction.

Marshall thought about everything but knew one thing for sure. "I want Mary there Stan. We've got problems but she always has my back. I trust her more than anyone."

He watched the intensity in his eyes. Stan was relieved by what he saw. They could work this out. "I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know when the debriefing will take place."

"Thanks, Stan." Marshall headed back his mom's room.

Mary walked into the house and went straight to her room, ignoring her family's questions. She had more important things to work through than what was happening to Raph. Her conversation with Marshall was playing over and over in her mind as she collapsed on the bed and tried not to cry.

Brandi and Jinx barged in twenty minutes later.

"Mary what're you going to do to help Raph?" Brandi demanded.

"Nothing." She glared. "He can deal with the consequences of his own actions."

"Mary don't you think that's a little harsh?" Jinx asked.

"No. The idiot gave information that allowed someone to try and kill Marshall twice so far. They missed him and shot his mom, who's still in a coma, thanks for your concern. Raph didn't take the information to anyone that could help; he was going to let them hurt Marshall. The reason? He wanted Marshall out of my life. To top it all off, I may lose my job over this and you think I'm the one being harsh? Unbelievable." Mary's voice raised in anger.

"I'm sure it was an innocent mistake, dear." Jinx added.

"It wasn't innocent. It would've been had he come forward but Raph did _nothing_. He'll go to jail and rot in there for all I care. That man is not allowed in this house ever again. I don't want to see or hear about him either. If either of you have a problem with that than you can find somewhere else to live." Mary raged.

"Mary there's no need to be rude about this. Your sister and Raph are friends." Jinx defended.

"They can be friends as long as it's not in my house or my yard. She wants to see Raph, do it elsewhere. I'm not kidding either, Raph steps one foot into this house and the two of you're out."

The doorbell went off. "Now what?" Mary questioned on the way to the door with Jinx and Brandi silently in tow.

Stan was at the door. "Jinx and Brandi go to your rooms." Mary ordered. Once they left she turned her attention back to Stan. "What's going on?"

"We cut Raph a deal." Stan started.

"What!" Mary fumed.

"We're arranging a sting operation to get Joey." Stan answered. "Marshall asked that you be part of the operation."

Mary knew what that meant. "Stan, you can't be using him as bait. With everything he's been through do you really think it's a good idea?"

"He'll be fine. I went over it with him, are you up for it?" Stan questioned.

"Try and keep me away." Mary replied.

"Mary, remember he's still upset with you. I don't want him riled up before going in." Stan stated giving her gun and badge back temporarily.

"That's fine. As long as I'm there than I'm okay with it." Mary was relieved to be included. She didn't like trusting others to keep an eye on Marshall. "When're we going?"

"Hop in my car. We'll work out the operation with Dershowitz." Stan replied. Mary nodded and they left.

Three days later, Stan and Mary entered the debriefing room. Marshall sat between Bobby and another police officer. Mary hung back giving Marshall space.

"We arranged for the shooters to think they'll be catching Marshall unexpectedly while heading to the hotel. There's no way to tell if they'll hit him coming or going. My guess they'll hit when he arrives or while he's in the room. Marshall will head to the hotel in a half hour. Stan, I want you and Mary in the room." Bobby started off the instructions and then gave out the specific details and positions he wanted everyone in."

Bobby watched the interaction of the partners or lack thereof before Mary and Stan had left. "You sure it's okay that Mary's here?"

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. If you are looking for me to tell you that I'm not upset with Mary" He shrugged, letting it go at that. "We'll work it out. There's no one I trust more to have my back, no offense."

"None taken." Bobby admitted. "How're you holding up?"

"I'd be better if Mom woke up and this was over. You ready to go?" Bobby nodded and they headed towards the SUV.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary waited anxiously in the hotel room pacing back and forth while muttering and it was driving Stan nuts. "Mary he'll be fine but you won't be if you don't stop pacing."

"I don't like it that one of us isn't outside protecting him." Mary admitted.

"The snipers are on the roof tops and Dershowitz will protect him. Joey and anyone else he might send would recognize the two of us by now." Stan knew they had to see them at some point entering and leaving the hospital.

They both heard through their earpieces Marshall announcing his arrival at the hotel. Stan and Mary drew their weapons and peaked out the slits between the curtain and window.

Marshall parked the SUV and looked down at Bobby. "Here we go."

Marshall got out and headed to the hotel room. Getting the key out, he opened the door and fell forward as the bullet impacted the vest. Lying still on the ground he waited for the word to get up .Through his earpiece he heard. "We have the shooter. Repeat we have the shooter."

Mary and Stan moved over to help Marshall up. "Crap that hurts." He started rotating his shoulder to try and ease the pain and make sure nothing was broken.

"Take off your shirt and vest. I want to make sure you're okay." Stan demanded.

Marshall rolled his eyes but complied. "You're going to need ice on that bruise. You owe the man who invented the bulletproof vest." Stan let out a sigh of relief.

Marshall smiled. "Casimir Zeglen of Chicago Illinois is credited with producing the first commercial bullet proof vest. It became available to the public in the late 1800s."

"You would know that." Dershowitz commented as he entered the room. "He okay?"

"Bruised but not broken." Mary supplied.

Bobby nodded. "If you want to get back to the hospital, I can get your report later." Marshall nodded buttoning up his shirt.

They were all heading out to their vehicles when Bobby and Stan stopped briefly to discuss a few details. Mary was walking a foot behind Marshall. When the night was pierced with Mary's warning.

"Gun!" Mary tackled Marshall to the ground.

Bobby and Stan both pulled their guns at the warning. The two fired at the shooter and advanced on his location. They turned the shooter over and checked the man's wallet for identification. "Joey." The men nodded and called for an ambulance.

Marshall released a breath. "Mary, you can get up now." When she didn't answer he became scared. "Mare? Oh please not again." It was then that he heard her irregular breathing. Tilting her face so he could look into it, he noticed the blank expression. "Mary, look at me." She still didn't respond. "Mare, _look _at me." The change in his tone seemed to snap her out of it.

Mary blinked rapidly and tried to move off Marshall but he gently restrained her from doing so. "You okay?" Mary asked trying to control her trembling.

"What just happened?" Marshall could feel her shaking.

"Flashback." She shrugged.

"Are you hurt?" Marshall waited while she looked herself over.

"No." She whispered. Stan and Bobby came up.

"Are you both alright?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. We're okay." Marshall answered allowing Mary to gain her composure.

"Marshall, take Mary just as an added precaution." Stan insisted as he saw Marshall getting ready to leave.

"Sure. Let's go." Marshall made sure Mary moved to the other side before getting in.

The first few minutes passed in silence neither knowing what to say before Marshall finally broke the silence.

"Thank you." Marshall spoke softly. His hands were trembling from thinking Mary had been shot again.

"You're welcome." She whispered softly back.

Marshall knew they would be okay. "Mare, we're bruised but not broken." He saw the slight tug on her lips appear as he repeated her words from earlier.

"I'm upset that you told Raph but I know that you did it to try and make things better. I could've spoken up, informed Stan that you had but I didn't. My dad was right; you'd never pass that information on if you'd thought someone would be hurt. We'll be okay in time." Marshall reassured. The panic he felt when she didn't answer him, confirmed that.

"Promise?" Mary was still worried.

"Promise." Marshall agreed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. He knew it wouldn't take long to forgive her, part of him realized he already started to.

"It's not your fault that you didn't say anything either. You had my back and should've never been put in that position." Mary wanted him to be clear on that.

"We made choices and they had consequences. I don't hate you Mare, I'm not sure I ever could. I feel guilty but in time I'm sure it will fade." Marshall tilted his head and looked at her. "When you didn't move I thought you'd been shot again." He shuddered at that.

Mary reached over and he let her hold his hand. "I'd rather die than have you dead. On the other hand I'd prefer we go together. It would be much more convenient for both of us." She flashed a smile trying to lighten the mood. Marshall chuckled slightly.

Marshall pushed the door open and was greeted with the most beautiful sight he'd seen since the mess began. His mom was awake and talking to his father. Both turned their heads towards the door.

"Marshall, look who decided to join us. I was telling your mother what's been happening since she took her power nap. Everything go okay?" Ryder asked.

"Thanks to Mary." Marshall shrugged.

"Young man, I hope you're not still giving her a hard time." Elizabeth scolded. "You have no idea what it's like."

Marshall raised an eyebrow and his dad chuckled. "Did you tell her to say that?"

"I speak for myself Marshall. Now get over here and give me a hug." He complied. "Where's that partner of yours? I still haven't had a chance to meet her."

"Why aren't you mad at either of us?" Marshall asked.

"Please I'm too old to be holding grudges for decisions made while trying to do the right thing." Elizabeth stated.

Marshall noticed her trying to cover up a yawn. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll make sure Mary's here when you wake up." His mom smiled and soon fell asleep.

Mary knocked lightly on the door before sticking her head in. "Can I come in?"

"No need to ask Mary." Ryder replied.

She had an ice pack in one hand. "Marshall." She passed it to him.

Ryder had noticed Mary's worry when looked at him. "Marshall, can you get me a coffee?"

"Sure, Mare do you need anything?" When she said no he left the two of them,

"Mary, neither of us blames you. Stop fretting. As a matter of fact, Elizabeth is still itching to meet you." Ryder tried to put her at ease.

"Why aren't you upset with me?" Mary didn't get it. She'd have been tearing someone apart.

"Elizabeth and I know what it's like to be engaged to someone in this job, Marshall hasn't had any experience with that. He dates, but when it's more than dating it gets complicated. I also know that you care deeply for my son and would do nothing to hurt him intentionally. You handled him rather well when he was upset, that doesn't come from a person that would deliberately hurt someone. What's the ice pack for?" Ryder asked.

Mary had to switch gears at the quick change in topic. "Marshall bruised his shoulder getting the people responsible for the shootings."

Marshall returned and the three talked for awhile. Elizabeth began to stir and Mary felt panicked briefly but Ryder gently squeezed her hand to remind her of the early conversation.

Marshall smiled at his mom. "Mom this is my partner Mary. Mary this is Elizabeth Mann."

"Nice to meet you." Mary tried to be as pleasant as possible. Marshall gave her a strange look.

"You boys go away and let us girls talk for awhile." Elizabeth indicated for them to leave. "They hover too much."

"They've been very worried." Mary informed. "I need to apologize to you for all that has happened."

"They filled me in and I don't blame you." She hadn't missed the guilty look or the worry in Mary's eyes. She had suffered just as much as Marshall and Ryder had. "Marshall is already coming around. He's never been good at staying angry with the people that matter most to him. Things will be fine of that I'm sure."

"Thank you." Mary meant it more than Mrs. Mann could ever know.

"Alright, enough of that, what would you like to know about Marshall?" Mary beamed a smile at her.

Ryder and Marshall had given the woman an hour together. They figured it should be safe to return. Marshall could hear the laughter in the hallway. He groaned and his dad patted him on the back.

Ryder smiled at his wife but could see her eyes drifting again. "Stop embarrassing your son and get some rest."

"You just might be right for a change, Ryder." She started drifting off again.

"Could I get that in writing?" Ryder teased as she fell asleep again.

A month and a half passed and Mary was waiting for her temporary suspension to end. Elizabeth and Ryder Mann had returned to Texas. Elizabeth was healing and promised another visit. Mary and Marshall had been working through their issues. Joey had been brought up on charges but was now in the witness protection program as he turned evidence on Vance Smith. Wayne Rogers was sentenced to prison and Raph was entered into the program as a safety precaution because of his help with setting Joey up and his agreement to testify.

* * *

Marshall drove to Mary's. She had been restless since she wasn't allowed to work. Brandi let him in as she was leaving.

"Mary's out by the pool. Bye Marshall." Brandi called over her shoulder.

"Doofus! What brings you by?" Mary was always glad to get updates on her witnesses from her partner. She lived vicariously through him currently.

Marshall smiled it was the first time since they found out Raph was involved that she'd called him by her pet nickname. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes."

"I hate surprises." Mary reminded gruffly.

"Some are good. Just do it or you'll never know." Marshall teased. Mary reluctantly agreed. "Welcome back partner." He stated placing her gun and badge into her hands.

"Really?" She felt like a piece of her was missing without them.

"It's official." Marshall didn't tell her about the favors his dad and Stan called in. She didn't need to know the effort it took to get her job back.

Mary was so happy she threw herself at Marshall and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She did a victory dance by the side of the pool much to Marshall's amusement. "We should celebrate. You should treat me to dinner."

"Why should I treat you? It's your happy dance shouldn't you be treating me?"

"Now that I think about it, no." They both smiled. Mary stopped and looked at him before they were about to leave. "Marshall, we're not bruised anymore are we?"

"No, no we're not." He walked up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.


End file.
